The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Power Petite.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vigorous Spathiphyllum cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1994 of a proprietary Spathiphyllum hybrida seedling selection identified as code number 91-FF-1, not patented, as the female or seed parent and the Spathiphyllum hybrida cultivar S9, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,901, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Power Petite was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla., in July, 1995.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since November, 1998, in a laboratory in Altha, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.